


Bury Me Shallow

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Again, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Other, Whump, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Prompt 26: "Abandoned", Wow I'm really mean to Senkuu huh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Perhaps he placed too much trust in his friends.





	Bury Me Shallow

His eyes snap open, but everything is still dark.

He blinks, trying to get whatever it might be out of his eyes, chest finally starting to heave as his hands move. Well, they try to move, but there's something holding him down. He can't figure out what's holding him down, but there's something there. He struggles, chest _heaving_ and _heaving_ as he feels something, _he can't figure out what_, crushing his chest. Pushing him _down._ And he doesn't know _what it is_.

There's something in his mouth.

_What is it?_

He takes another deep breath and he _chokes._

** _Dirt??_ **

His eyes squeeze closed, just for a minute, just in some kind of attempt to maybe, _possibly_ wake himself up from what he's _sure_ is a nightmare.

He _did_ die, if he thinks about it.

But he isn't supposed to be _buried._

His hands struggle, he manages to turn them over, he manages to _fight_ the dirt back out of his mouth, he manages to stop himself before much more than particles can get past his throat.

He really just has to hope that it didn't manage to get into his lungs.

But he has more important things to worry about right now.

He's wrestling with what feels like _tons_ and _tons_ of dirt, and he can only _hope_ to whatever might exist in the universe that he doesn't have _six feet of dirt_ to crawl through if he ever wants to see the light of day again.

Pulling his arms up, he manages to get them up to his chest. He manages to get his hands in front of his face, and he manages to start digging. He manages to pull dirt out of his face, away from his eyes, far enough away to give himself a chance to _breathe._

_There's no oxygen, no matter how deep I am underground, there isn't_ **_oxygen_** _down here–_

He has no choice, no hesitation, in breathing a _massive_ sigh of relief when it only takes him about a foot to suck oxygen right back into his lungs. He has to blink away what he's _certain_ are tears in his eyes and he has to _haul_ himself from the ground.

Everything is _aching._

He isn't meant to be strong enough to do such a thing.

He isn't built for physical work so intense.

Legs still half-buried, torso full of dirt and sweat and something else, he doesn't know _what else,_ he lies back. His head hits the ground and he stares right up at the stars.

_How'd I get revived..?_

Glancing around, his eyes manage to find what he's sure is their jar of revival fluid, tipped over, resting on its side.

_Must have... it must have leaked onto my neck..?_

_I got lucky._

He looks up at the stars once again.

_I got_ **_10 billion percent lucky._**

He takes another breath, almost, _barely_, calm.

The next sound he hears is what he's sure is someone's soft sobbing. Muffled, almost silent, and definetly coming from close by.

_Where..?_

He blinks, he blinks and realizes that there are tears in his eyes.

He blinks, and realizes that the sobbing is his own.

He blinks, and he realizes,

_They didn't realize._

_They didn't know._

_They_ **_left me._**

_I_ **_died._**

** _They buried me._ **


End file.
